


Coming Home

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Dean, Catboys, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home after a long day at work to his catboy, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Castiel had to bite down a sigh as the man in front of him tried to explain why the report he was supposed to do was late. Castiel wished that he didn’t always end up having to deal with this kind of thing, but Gabriel had “called dibs” on the fun part of their business - the traveling and meeting with potential customers in exotic places. Though, Castiel knows he’d be complaining about that too if he did it.

He peeked over at his computer. 4:57. In three minutes he would be off the clock, and Castiel knew that the man wouldn’t be done grovelling for forgiveness by then. “I want the report on this desk before I come in tomorrow - I don’t care how you do it, just make sure it’s here.” The man stopped, staring at Castiel as if he’d grown a new head. He knew he had a reputation as a hard-ass among his employees, and it was well earned. The man was probably expecting to lose his job, but honestly, firing him would take more than three minutes and Castiel just wanted to go home. “Now get out of my office before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll have the report in here first thing tomorrow,” The man quickly retreated from Castiel’s office. He quickly grabbed his brief case, gathering the things he needed to take home, and at exactly five o’clock, he was heading out to his car.

The drive home is pretty short, all considered. Castiel had purposely bought his apartment so that his commute wouldn’t be too bad, even during rush hour. He didn’t mind a long drive, it was just that he liked to sleep in, so the closer he lived the later he could sleep. And, now that he had someone to come home to, it was nice to have a shorter drive.

Dean was waiting for him by the door, like he always was. Ears twitching excitedly, and tail waving behind him. He slunk up to Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist, butting his head against his chin. “Missed you, Cas,” he purred.

“I missed you too, Dean,” Cas murmured, feeling the stress of a long day slipping away from him now that he was home. He gave the catboy a quick kiss on the cheek, before making him let go (not without complaint from Dean) so that he could take off his suit jacket. 

Castiel hadn’t actually wanted a catboy. It was common among his acquaintances and the people he did business with to have them, mostly as living breathing sex toys. Castiel didn’t like that though. He didn’t think it was right to buy a sentient, human-like creature to use for one’s own sexual gratification. But then his brother had dragged him to an adoption center, hoping Castiel would buy one just so he wouldn’t be alone all the time, and as soon as he’d laid eyes on Dean, he knew he wasn’t going to be leaving without him.

That had been almost two years ago. Since then, Dean and he’s relationship had… changed. It had been something Cas had fought with himself over for a long time. How could he have judged others if he was doing the exact same thing. The big difference was that Dean wanted their relationship to be sexual. Or, Castiel guesses, it’s more romantic, because yes they had sex (lots and lots of sex) but it was more along the lines of them being a couple than Dean being at Castiel’s beck and call. He knows if it ever got out among his peers that he was in a honest to God relationship with his catboy, it would probably ruin him, but he doesn’t care. He loves Dean.

Dean’s got his arms around him again as soon as he’s got his coat up. “You recorded Doctor Sexy last night. Can we watch it?” Castiel sighed, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist. He didn’t actually like Doctor Sexy, but he guess that’s what he gets for letting Dean had free reign of the Netflix.

“Of course we can, Dean,” He says, smiling at him. Dean purred happily, nuzzling his neck before pulling away and tugging him towards the living room. Dean plopped down on the couch, watching Cas expectantly with green eyes. It didn’t seem the catboy was even going to give him a chance to change out of his work clothes.

Castiel grabbed the remote, and sat down beside Dean. The catboy curled up next to his side, the sandy fur on his ears tickling Castiel’s cheek. Cas turned his head, nuzzling the soft appendages before starting the recording.


End file.
